A Pleasant Surprise
by IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam
Summary: Brittany comes home early one day and finds Santana doing something she never thought she'd witness.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I have finally, after many months decided to write a little something. It's not very good and very short but whatever, I was feeling pretty fluffy Hope everyone enjoys this!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. If it were, Glee would be a HBO tv show and life would be so much more interesting ;)**

**Also, all mistakes are mine!**

Brittany knew her wife, she knew her like the back of her hand. She knew her ins and her outs and if there was ever a course on all things Santana, Brittany would be the top of her class. She even thought she knew Santana better then she knew herself.

And that's saying something, because Brittany was pretty in touch with herself.

Yes, Brittany Pierce-Lopez knew Santana Pierce-Lopez better than anyone in the world. Yet, when Brittany came home early, so as to surprise her wife, she was unprepared for what she was about to come home to.

You see, Santana had voluntarily put her body (and emotions) on the line and decided that she would graciously carry her and Brittany's first child. Something no one saw coming.

Brittany always knew, of course, that Santana had always enjoyed the thought of them having children. She was always a bit sentimental – behind closed doors, that is. And Brittany adored that about her. Spending countless hours laying close together, discussing what the future held for them.

Santana had made the decision in the most Santana-esque way…getting drunk at a college party and hysterically sobbing into Brittany's chest confessing that she'd always wanted to do it first. Of course, Brittany was stunned and flattered that Santana was even thinking about such things at the tender age of 19, but Brittany wasn't complaining. She found it incredibly sweet and self-less, in fact.

Of course, Santana had denied outright that she'd anything when Brittany brought it up a few weeks later, but trusted Brittany enough to know that she'd never joke about anything as serious as their future together, something she was fully dedicated too.

And although this promise didn't happen for a good eight years later, after many failed artificial inseminations, did Santana finally end up being impregnated by sperm from a donor that was specially picked out by Santana herself. Claiming she didn't want some 'shitty male juice all up inside her', Brittany didn't bother arguing, she looked up the guy whose 'juice' was being used and was sold before she even reached the bottom of his profile. The playful words, 'enjoys pina coladas and getting caught in the rain', followed by a serious and sincere, 'trying to make someone(s) happy by giving them the gift of life'.

Brittany knew that he really was giving them a pretty fantastic gift.

The first few months were hectic, what with Santana being all over the shop, her hormones becoming scrambled, making her unpredictable. Most people stayed away from her, but Brittany actually loved it. She knew it was her and Santana's baby making her act that way.

Brittany also loved the hot, steamy nights she'd enjoy with Santana. She _really _appreciated them.

So, it wasn't _really _that much of a shock as Brittany stood in the doorway of their bedroom, looking at her eight month pregnant wife, surrounded by hundreds of multi coloured beads and countless bits of string.

If it were anyone other than Brittany, they would have blanched and wondered if they'd stepped into an alternate universe. Because, seeing Santana Motherfucking Lopez making _beaded_ _bracelets_ and humming happily to an old Katy Perry song, was something that was a very uncommon occurrence. If this was happening when the girls were still in high school, Brittany would have taken Santana's temperature or tested her for drugs.

Clearing her throat, Brittany gained Santana's attention and her wife's face split into an enormous grin, which in turn made Brittany smile just as wide.

Santana's smile was always Brittany's greatest weakness.

"Hey, baby!" Santana exclaimed, dropping the unfinished bracelet onto the carpet and attempting to get up. "What are you doing home early?"

"Hey, babe, it wasn't really necessary for me to be at the studio, I thought I'd come home. But hey, don't get up. I like this image," Brittany says smiling, approaching Santana who settled back down and accepted the light kiss Brittany planted on her lips.

Santana blushed and looked sheepishly around at the mess she'd created.

"I see you've been keeping busy," Brittany teased as she poked at the little beads.

"I was inspired," Santana said simply, smiling. She beckoned Brittany to sit next to her, Brittany obliging and held her wife in her arms, a feeling of content warming her heart.

"I needed something to take my mind off this one's constant kicking," Santana said adoringly and pointed at her large baby bump. "And the doctor did say not to do anything too stressful. Although, these little shits," she pointed at the beads, "are annoying, so…does that defeat the purpose?"

Brittany watches Santana talk and rests her hand on Santana's stomach and kisses her cheek.

"I think it's perfect, baby, and so incredibly adorable."

Santana smiles at Brittany and then gets an excited sparkle in her eye, her hand reaching a small pile of completed bracelets.

"Here, I made one for you!" Santana proudly presents, her childlike smile making Brittany's stomach flip.

Brittany puts her hand flat out; Santana rests it gently on her palm. The little beads are colourful and spell out clearly, 'World's Best Mom', followed by a little smiley face and a small unicorn.

Brittany, who until then was thoroughly touched by the whole thing, could feel her tears well up in her eyes. Looking at the small, but massive gesture from Santana made her incredibly emotional.

She sniffled as she looked on at the small piece of jewellery, Santana's whole demeanour changing in a second.

"Brit, are you – are you crying? Baby, I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be sad! I knew this was a stupid idea – " Santana begins to fret, tears forming in her eyes.

Brittany looked at her now panicking wife, "No, no! Santana, this is – this is so, _so _wonderful. Thank you, so much. It means a lot, but it means so much more that you made this."

Santana suddenly didn't look sad anymore, and was smiling widely. _Hormones_, Brittany thought, chuckling to herself.

The blonde leaned in to kiss Santana and Santana gladly let her. Their lips melding together, Brittany knew in that moment that this was absolute perfection.

"I'm so glad you like it, I even made one for your mom and sister and even my mom and dad," Santana said excitedly, gesturing to the others.

Brittany looked at her wife affectionately, not able to get over how in love with Santana she was.

"I love you," Brittany says unexpectedly, arms coming around her adorable wife and holding her close.

Santana responds with an automatic smile and an, "I love you too, so much."

"And I'm sure everyone will love theirs as much as I love mine."

"They better, I worked God damn hard on them," Santana responded, her words spoken into Brittany's chest, making them muffled.

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife's head.

"I even made one for Lord Tubbington II, God knows why, freaking hormones."

Brittany laughs out loud, "I don't know if that's the safest thing for a cat to wear, he could choke on the beads."

"Oh yeah…oh my God, Brit, we can't wear them around the baby! He or she will choke and I'll be held accountable for it all! I'm a horrible mother already!" Santana begins crying and Brittany is stunned once again. _Damage control time_, Brittany thinks.

"No way honey, that won't happen. I know it won't, I promise. We don't have to wear them all the time, if you're worried. We can just buy little gold ones and engrave them," Brittany tries, and it seemingly works.

"That's a good idea, Brit, you're so smart. Now I remember why I married you," Santana jokes, her eyes still wet from tears.

"But, I'll always love this one the most, because you made it especially for me."

"Damn straight, gurl," Santana says in her best ghetto voice, causing Brittany to laugh.

"Alright, how about we leave this here and make some dinner?" Brittany asks and laughs at Santana's whine, making out the words 'but I'm so comfy!'

"C'mon, Santana, I'll make your favourite," Brittany coaxes.

"Mac and cheese, sweet potato with fish fingers and soy sauce?" Santana asks, suddenly very interested.

Brittany cringes subtlety and says, "Yes, baby."

"What are we waiting for?" Santana says and Brittany helps her up.

She's already waddling out the door before Brittany has time to ask if she wants to clean up the beads, but decides that it can wait till after dinner.

Brittany touches the bracelet that perfectly fits around her wrist and can't help but smile. This is the best thing she's gotten so far as an expecting mother, she decides.

She's so very glad she came home when she did and as she looks at Santana's present again, can't wait for their baby to see just how much she's going to make those words come true.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't that crap, drop me a review! **

**PS – Notice how I spelt 'Mum' as Mom', because I'm attentive like that. **


End file.
